Hell in Heaven
by Sonicrulz3
Summary: When the Doctor and Josephine land in Heaven all hell breaks loose,literally! First fic please criticise


Tardis doors swished open revealing a blond man that looked like he was in his thirties. Just by looking at him you would know that he was very clever and very strange. He wore very baggy jeans and a shirt that looked like it was for a teenager. On it he wore a lab coat which had four pockets one of them held what looked like a mechanical sausage due to its pinkish color.

"C'mon Josephine! Don't take all day!"yelled the man so that his voice could be heard behind the blue wooden doors of the Tardis.

Inside the Tardis was a woman putting on make-up in a room that looked bigger that the outside of the Tardis. The Tardis was disguised as a minute police box but the inside was the size of a whole planet. The young man's race were quite used to four dimensional technology so putting such an enormous machine inside a small object was child's play to them, obviously it would seem impossible for a human. This is why the woman was putting make up in the Tardis' control room when the bathroom was right next to her. She still thought that she was in a very small room inside the police box and the massive size was just an illusion.

"Coming Doctor" said Josephine.

Josephine looked younger than the Doctor. She was beautiful and worth a Ms Great Britain. The only thing that spoiled her beauty was the fact that she was wearing a black suit adorned with futuristic guns. She was from UNIT an organisation that defends the planet against alien threats such as the Sontaran World War that happened in 2009. She was the Doctors assistant for only one reason,to keep an eye on him.

She left the main control room quickly,anxious to know where the Tardis has landed. The Tardis doors were already open so she could see a futuristic landscape where the sky was full of stars even though the sun was out and the buildings were made of marble. Walking out of the Tardis she could see a bit more of this unearthly place. She could see fields full of white grass,flowers and trees. The dirt beneath her feet was also white,the birds above her gave a bit of color to this place as they were colored the brightest of golds. To Josephine they looked like flying jewelery to the Doctor normal avian animals.

"Where are we?" asked Josephine as she marvelled at the magnificent scenery that surrounded her.

" True Earth" answered the Doctor that obviously looked like he was not interested about this beautiful piece of artistry.

"True Earth? What is so true about this place?"asked Josephine.

"This is the planet that hides behind Earth in what we call an imparallel dimension,a dimension that resides inside another,you would call this planet , Heaven" explained the Doctor.

" You mean we're dead?" asked Josephine , now a bit scared at the fact that she has just lost her life.

"Well,you could say that,but our dream still carries on"said the Doctor.

"Dream?What do you mean?"asked Josephine.

" See that building over there?"said the Doctor pointing at the tallest building that could be seen " You'll get the answer over there."

They started down the hill they were currently on ending up on a large white podium that had several lanes branching off of them (supposedly the one they should take) was pointing to the tall building the Doctor pointed could be seen better now as Josephine noticed that there were windows shaped like the Greek letter "Omega".

" This way Josephine" said the Doctor going towards a different lane than the one that was pointing towards the building.

" But Doctor this ones faster!" said Josephine

" In this place everything is not what it seems" explained the Doctor, " this way is much faster than that way even if it does not look it"

Josephine did as the Doctor said and as she put one foot into the lane she was already next to the tall looked much,much taller than it did when she looked at it from the top of the hill but since everything is not what it seems in this planet,Josephine was not surprised by the building's sudden increase in were some stairs leading to the pearly gates,there was already a small line forming outside it. Josephine was feeling a bit of grief for the people in this line as she knew that they were dead.

" Don't worry they're not dead,they're hear to wake up their angels"said Doctor "You see their angels have been dreaming"

They walked up the stairs much to the dismay of the people in the security came at once in the form of a tubby balding man.

"Doctor! It's been too long! How are you?" he said happily shaking the Doctors hand and kissing Josephine's cheek.

"I'm fine thanks,and you?" asked the Doctor.

" Things have been quite boring after you defeated Lucifer, defending Omega Corps from him was why I had this job now all I do is stop line rows and sign out names" said the security guard.

" Sorry about that,Pete" apologised the Doctor

" It's OK, oh, I think I haven't introduced myself to your lady,Hello,I'm Saint Peter"he said while shaking Josephine's hand.

" I'm Josephine"Josephine said.

" Well the shall we show Josephine our Lord?" asked St Peter.

"Yes,I think she will be rather interested"said the Doctor.

They walked into the building,towards an elevator that opened once St Peter said something that was did not have to step into the elevator as they were immediately transported to a white room,in the middle was a large glass sphere full of glowing white liquid,or at least it was liquid as it looked more like a new state of matter that was yet to be discovered by mankind.

"This is the humanoid converter,where an angel's dreams are converted into reality,each human has a corresponding angel that will sleep until that human dies,the angel would wake up and live an immortal life" explained the Doctor, "that is what I meant when I said that your dream still carries on"

"Beautiful isn't it" said a voice behind them.

They turned towards the source of the voice,it was a young man,he wore a white suit that camouflaged into his ghost white looked bald but he actually had short white hair that could be seen when the light of the white sun reflected upon his head.

" Bringing strangers to the house of the Lord? Haven't you learned that breaking the rules could result in eternal imprisonment?" said the young man.

" They are not strangers,they are well known by Him"said Peter.

" If they are not strangers then an introduction would be acceptable" the young man said.

"Very well,Doctor,Josephine,this is Gabriel,the newest addition to Omega Corps,he guards the humanoid Converter"said Peter.

"Pleased to meet you," said Gabriel,without holding out a hand to greet the Doctor and Josephine " Now Peter if you would be so kind to take them to our Lord,I am very busy and this interruption has angered me"

As they walked through the corridor Josephine realised who Gabriel is.

" Doctor isn't Gabriel-"

"I'm glad you have a guard for the converter Peter,I remember Lucifer trying to get his hands on it now and again"interrupted the Doctor.

" He actually came to us for the job we weren't really looking for anyone to do it"said Peter, "Well here we are"

They stopped at a massive door that could easily have been the size of Great Britain.

" How the heck do we open that?It's massive!"asked Josephine.

" That's not a door Josephine,its a painting,it is supposed to show the door to Gods heart and it has taken millions of millenia to paint it"explained Peter slightly giggling to Josephine's comment.

On the painting was a door knob that obviously belonged to a smaller door than the did not need to open it as he just walked through the apparently solid through it Josephine saw the biggest room yet,it was white and it was full of billions of computer the middle of this room sat probably the most important man the universe will ever .

" Hello" he said turning towards the trio.

God was nothing like Josephine thought he was,he was very young he looked like he was nearing his teenage years.

" Josephine this is God" the Doctor said

" Oh,my G-I mean sacre bleu!"exclaimed Josephine.

" Is there any reason why you have just said holy blue in the french language?"asked God.

" Um,I say stupid things when I am surprised,my Lord"answered Josephine ,red in the face.

" I know you well Josephine Andrea Jackson,and what you have just said is a lie,to hide the fact the you have just sais Oh,my God in the French language" said God, "I forgive you for lying"

Suddenly an armoured figure walked into the room,it was red and wore a golden horned helmet and a walked towards God and held out a hand ready to shoot a beam of red energy in order to kill Him.

The Doctor brought out the mechanical sausage that now looked like a type of pen in full view and let out a screech that made the red figure drop down unconscious on the floor.

"My sonic screwdriver has never failed me" said the Doctor.

" Correction it has never failed us" said Josephine,Peter and God simultaneously.

"Now lets see underneath the mask"said the Doctor as he pulled the golden "sheep skull" from the figures the skull was a human face lined with blood red veins and stuck out from it.

" A demon! What is a demon doing here?!"exclaimed God.

"I thought defects were deleted,they are not aloud to have a body!"shouted Peter in fright after realising what they might be up against if the thing wakes up, " We must get out of here or we'll die!"

" We can't" said the Doctor as he scanned each possible exit with his sonic screwdriver "The exits are deadlocked,they cannot be opened even by my sonic screwdriver,which is supposed to open everything"

"Who could have locked us in? And why?"asked God.

" Someone wants to kill you,"warned the Doctor.

"I think it could have been Gabriel I mean he is-"

" No it can't be him,I trust him with my life"interrupted God.

"Well whoever it is will be deleted" said St Peter.

"Well whoever it is he has been outsmarted by his Lord,one moment please" said God.

God pressed a button that instantly opened a trapdoor under God's seat,the floor they wer stading on suddenly started moving down into the abyss the bottom they were met by an unsuspected face, Gabriel.

" Hello,again,I see you have escaped my demon,but it is too late,my army has been created the war has started and there is nothing you can do to stop it"said Gabriel

" Why are you doing this?!" exclaimed the Lord

" You did not let me dream,now I am having my revenge!" said Gabriel.

He fired a beam of red energy towards God but (being small) God dodged it and ran with the trio through the only

unlocked exit,a tunnel.

" The war is not my only plan God,I will use the humanoid converter that I have used to create my army to turn all humans into demons in order to expand on my final plan,the domination of the universe!!!!" Gabriel yelled after them.

"Why do all villains want to dominate the universe?"asked Josephine

" I think it's tradition"panted the Doctor

"Where are we?" asked Peter

" We are in the most secret point of True Earth, this place is where all unused reality is kept and where all used reality is either deleted or recycled,this is the non-existent,"explained God.

" And all this time I thought it was the material that bordered every dimension,"said the Doctor.

" Well it is,but this is the non existent of this imparallel dimension,it is the only non-existent that has been built into" explained God

Behind the Doctor a grunt was heard and then a ball of red energy shot towards God.

"The demons are here,run!" yelled the Doctor.

The four ran through dozens of corridors as the demons shot red energy balls at made Josephine feel like if they were in an episode of Scooby Doo but a bit more extreme than that as they were about to loose their life.

After running through multiple corridors they finally ended up at a door that the Doctor managed to open with his sonic through the door they ended up in possibly the only room with demons were still right behind them so they started running again,this time they did not meet a door at the end,what they did meet was a dead end.

"We'll have to climb out of the window onto the small ledge just outside"said God.

The Doctor did the honour of breaking the window open and he was the first to climb onto the ledge without fear. Next was Josephine then Peter and finally God.

" We need to get back to the humanoid converter room and restart the whole system to stop this chaos"God said as he saw the drastic change of True Earth.

The sky of True Earth had changed from a white starry sky to a red starless sky,the marble white buildings were reduced to ruins and the surviving angels were still fighting with countless numbers of was definitely a loosing battle for the angels but it looked like God was very trumphant.

Outside there was a volley of red energy trying to smash against the four but they were skilled at dodging even on a short ledge but one of them were not very lucky.

"Aaargh"yelled Peter,he was obviously hit by an energy ball.

He lost his grip,already dead and he fell down,down,down until landing on the ground his gruesome death unseen because of the towers height.

"No!!!!!" yelled God grieving this friends death.

" Fool! He deserved to die!"said Gabriel as he arrived. He was now wearing the same armour as his creations,as well as a crown of thorns on his head.

" No-one deserves to die Gabriel! I don't think you deserve to die even if you have done this to my kingdom!" exclaimed God furious at the Gabriel for the loss of his friend.

" And yet you have the will to delete me from the face of existence!Isn't that what you do when someone does these things? Delete them!Just like Lucifer!" yelled Gabriel apparently also furious.

" Is that why you are doing this?To keep me from deleting anyone else!" yelled God.

" You kept me from dreaming! That is why I'm having my revenge" said Gabriel.

"I have kept you from dreaming to protect you,you did not dream, you had nightmares!The nightmares would have killed you!" said the Lord.

" I have learnt to control every nightmare! That is how I have created these I had to do was give every dreaming angel nightmares,those nightmares are the demons you see you ever known what demon means God?Demon means "Nightmare" by the ancient language of True Earth!My studies made me know this,and that is when I researched the manufacture of I found the answer all I had to do was ask for a job as guardian of the humanoid converter to finally create a demon and have revenge on you!" explained Gabriel.

He fired a gigantic ball of energy towards the trio blasting them into a getting up from the blast the trio started following the God as he knew where to go to get to the humanoid converter and revert its controls.

They ran down several corridors until ending up on a staircase which was right now the only white thing the whole of True Earth.

Due to another grunting sound the trio knew that the demons were coming and their prediction was right as a ball of energy slammed into the wall and created a hole big enough for a dozen of demons to enter and so they did. The trio started sprinting and jumping a few stairs while a quiver of red energy arrows now tried to impale them.

" What happened to the energy balls?" asked Josephine as she ran down the stairs.

"Don't know keep running!" cried the Doctor.

After another flight of stairs they finally ended up in the hall that they were longing to find. The sphere that was once full of white matter was now full of blood red flames. The entire hall was full of demons and in the middle was Gabriel.

"Hullo!We have gotten ourselves in quite a predicament" said Gabriel giving the evilest of laughs,"Haven't we!"

" No we haven't because I have this!"the Doctor bringing out his sonic screwdriver and letting out another screech.

Almost immediately every single demon fell unconscious but Gabriel didn't.

"Smart,but did it ever occur to you that I am not a demon?" he said summoning a ball of energy towards the Doctor.

The Doctor dodged it and gave Josephine and God a look that meant "Distract him". Josephine and God started distracting Gabriel at once by running round the (of course) started summoning all sorts of shapes of red energy towards them. This gave the Doctor time to restart the humanoid converter and save both Earth and True Earth.

He started scanning the controls of the humanoid converter , a small white box with a bunch of buttons and strange mechanisms. Unfortunately just before he was about to press the button to restart it,he was caught by Gabriel.

Gabriel summoned a rope of energy that tied around the Doctor's waist.

"No you shall not!" said Gabriel lifting the rope to slam the Doctor into the ground.

"He won't, but I will!" said God as he pressed the restart button on the controls.

" No!!!!!" screamed Gabriel summoning red thunder from his fingertips.

It was too late,the demons around Gabriel were starting to disappear and outside the red sky started turning white thanks to God and oddly not to the Doctor the Earth and True Earth was saved.

" My creation,my magic, my life"cried the now powerless Gabriel.

" Seems the converter used Gabriels power to restart itself,smart" said the Doctor

" What are you going to do now delete me! Just like you deleted Lucifer!" said Gabriel.

" I am not going to delete you, Gabriel, you shall be imprisoned and I shall let you dream but your dreams will never be used for the humanoid converter, I will not stand another day like this,I shall not stand the death of another friend and I shall not stand the death of all my people, you are forgiven Gabriel but I shall replace your name, and warn the universe about you, everyone shall fear your new name and your cell number, 666, now, arrest him!" demanded God.

The floor around Gabriel rised like a tidal wave of marble and swallowed him up until only his yells and curses were heard.

The Doctor and Josephine and God were all standing outside the Tardis. God was examining it with amazing interest.

" I know how you built it, I know how it works but yet I still think I need to know more about it and I don't know why" He said.

" No-one not even someone who knows it all can find out about the secrets of the Tardis" said the Doctor. "Not even me,not even my race it's creators, it is truly a magnificent piece of technology,"

"Incredible," said God, "well then I can't keep you here any longer you've got our Universe to save and I am a very busy man, promise you'll visit again?"

" Of course, I can't break a promise to the Almighty," laughed the Doctor.

Josephine kissed God goodbye and stepped into the Tardis after the Doctor. The Tardis started flashing and a strange metallic sound was heard until finally it disappeared.

As the Tardis was travelling through space and time the Doctor and Josephine were talking about their current adventure,when Josephine remembered something:

" You know I never told you about what I think Gabriel is,I was always rudely interrupted!" said Josephine.

"I already knew"said the Doctor, " He is the evil in human hearts,the end to all things good and bad , the serpent that we all fear, the fire that burns through the whole universe, the apocalypse, he is Satan"


End file.
